Vision Optimization is submitting a Phase II SBIR to develop and validate a simple, rapid, reliable, and sensitive software detection tool, based on corneal topography that will identify human donor eyes that have had previous laser refractive surgery. The technique must be noninvasive and must not require excessive manipulation of the globe. In addition, it must be amenable to acquisition "in the field," at the donor bedside, since approximately half of eyes in the U.S. are excised in situ as corneo-scleral rims, rather than whole globes. Corneal topography currently consists of many technologies and surface representations for shape analysis, including surface height-based systems, as well as slope-based curvature systems. Our system utilizes a unique hardware system in combination with novel software algorithms to detect the presence of refractive surgery in donor eyes. Building on the successes of the Phase I work, Phase II will seek to validate this software prospectively through a study of a series of donor eyes collected as part of the grant. Additionally in Phase II, the use of additional classification methods, including Zernike coefficients with be explored and compared to other approaches. Further development in Phase III will seek preparation of the product for release and sales. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Vision Optimization is submitting a Phase II SBIR to develop and validate a simple, rapid, reliable, and sensitive software detection tool, based on corneal topography that will identify human donor eyes that have had previous laser refractive surgery